Sparkle Baby shine
by CHIBI LOLLIPOP
Summary: Edward was a confidant, charming teen with a slight fetish problem. Envy was sarcastic, flirtaious and controling. When the two meet drama is sure to follw. I really suck at first chapters so... Give it a shot. The rest will get better.. I hOpe. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello People.

I LOST THE GAME!!!!!!!!!!!

Don't know the game then Review and I shall inform. (Clever way to gain reviews. NE?) If you are aware of the game then declare you lost to the world and make someone else suffer. HA HA.

Now this is kinda like my first EDEN fic, well not really but I never posted the other one's cuz I felt they were just to BLAH. (Eats old un-posted fic's)

Now I expect criticism and such but please be nice about it.. I'm a newb to this really… Now also if you feel I leave out anything or need more detail I will add if you request. I also may skip time… Well useless, uneventful time so if it gets to much I'll try to incite the persons life a lil more

Also Gifts motivate me. Especially COOKIES!!!! YUM.. And plushies…….

HMMH.. EDIBLE COOKIE FLAVORED PLUSHIES

Now on to the fic.

CHAPTER 1

XxXxXxXxXxXx Xxxxxx

Ed

_With the tie now slipped onto my wrist, my golden mane was now free to move as it wished. I ran my fingers through it easing them through the small tangles._

_I feel fingers interlace with mine and they guide my hand through my hair, slowly rubbing circles on the back of it with their thumb._

_Their other hand wraps around and encircles my waist. Black fingernails lightly trace up and down my sides, making me shiver from the touch._

_My hair is pulled to the side and tossed over my shoulder. I gasp as lips make contact with my neck. Lightly sucking on the skin above my collarbone, I let out a small moan of pleasure and surprise as teeth bare into my shoulder._

_"My, my Chibi. Sensitive aren't we." _

I stiffen as the arm encircling my waits moves to my thigh. Nails run down my leg leaving small scratches in their wake.

_"Hmh." I knew that voice from somewhere. I just couldn't place it. Fingers slowly slide back up my thigh. They made sure to slowly pass over my inner thigh, leaving just centimeters to the imagination._

_I gasp as another harsh bite lands on my neck. The nails now trail up under my shirt, once again leaving scratches behind._

_"Wh- Who are you?" I stutter out, almost demanding an answer. I longed to know who was causing me such pain and pleasure. I craved more. "Meowrf."_

_MEOWRF? WTF._

"MR. BULGY, get off of brother this instance." "MEROWRFFFF. _HHHIIISSSsSSssss"_

"No Mr. Bulgy stop.!" "MERWF" "LET GO!"

I shoot up as searing pain shoots through my abdomen. I gape down and the tiny holes in my skin where light streams of blood poured. "Oh My God, Brother. I am so Sorry. Mr. B was using you as a scratching post and well.. Heh.. Sorry."

I glare up at my brother, Al, who was trying his best not to crack. I really couldn't blame him with the glare I was letting off. "OUT!" I yell, pointing to the door, not even uttering a half hearted thanks. He nods and sprints out, closing the door behind him.

I pull my now blood stained tee off and inspect the damage. Not only were their holes, but scratches also lined my chest. Thinking back to my dream I curiously inspect my right thigh to find the scratches there too.

Feeling kinda ashamed that a cat could induce a wet dream from me I decide to mentally punish my self by skipping the shower for now so I don't take care of the problem in my pants.

Heading to the bathroom that connected straight to my room, I pour hydrogen Peroxide over the cuts and practically cover myself in band aids. Satisfied with my work I exit the room and head down the stairs and walk straight into the kitchen where I planned to guilt Al up a bit more.

"Mommy, Al's cat cut me up. It hurts. Kiss it and make it better." I wine, knowing she'll do it. Giving her younger son a glare mixed with a 'We'll talk later' look she bent down and lightly kissed my tum- I mean stomach. After three kisses she blew a slight raspberry into my belly button (Doesn't Stomach Button sound weird?) she pulled away and smiled at her work.

I fake sniffle and give her a hug and made sure to add an "I love you mommy" into it. Knowing Al was feeling like crap I grab a pop-tart, stick my tongue out at him childishly while mom had her back turned and headed up to my room.

"That was a dirty trick you pulled their Son." I turn to find my father reclining on his stomach in our lazy boy looking at me with an unreadable expression. I smile nervously and scratch the back of my head.

Hohenheim, dad, was a very unpredictable man. With him being all fatherly one minuet then coming in baked ranting about the sewer midgets he was pretty unconventional. Well we all were actually.

Trish, our mom, was a traveling sex toy sales woman. Her company KittyLicious had her flown all around the world just to sale, inform, and personally design their tools to the everyday person for half the price of online and store bought ones.

Hohenheim, dad, was a scientist who worked in a lab, location unknown to us. He worked on many Top Secret projects that required him to stay there for two weeks straight some times.

Alphonse, my brother, Al for short. Well Al was just… Weird. Kitty obsessed. Overly friendly. Very touchy feely with anyone. I mean ANYONE! Very smart, but he refused to skip grades. He was a sophomore and was fourteen years of age. He was also TALLER THEN ME BY LIKE A FUCKING FOOT! Damn him.

Me I was the most normal. Well by my standers. I was well groomed, educated, proper manners, could be a huge momma's boy when wanting something, charming, good looking, not so tall but I'm not SHORT!, Never call me short. Slight temper, good student, gonna be a junior. The only thing I even considered weird about me was my fetishes. Yes Plural. Fetishes. Let see… Were to start.

1. Piercing 2. The whole S&M thing seems really sexy. 3. I like being owned. Like people treating me like property. 4. Whip Cream. And some other thing's I rather not think about.

Even though we are sorta classified as a weird family we still function as normal as possible. Family dinners when possible. Holidays, birthdays, weekends. All the good stuff we do when we can.

Just three days ago we all went out to shop. Well we went shopping for school clothes and supplies for me and Al, but well we were still all together. We wee happy and anyone who judged can suck on my ass. Yes my ass.

Somewhere between my inner ramblings and the time it took for me to snap out of it my father had stood, made his way over to me, poked me many time's, and by the amused look on his face I had been zoned for a while.

I blink and give him a WTF look and pull away from his outstretched arms. He mumbled something about "player and con artist." But I took it as him being Envious Envy… WHERE??? and made off to my room with my tart, and what was left of my manly dignity after the mommy hug.

Two hours later I decided that then was a good time to shower. The previous, slightly embarrassing bulge had since gone away and I was free without temptation. The only thing that bothered me was the voice. I knew that voice. Someone, Somewhere that I knew had that voice and was in my dream. Sure the cat had induced it but the cat was replaced by him- Er… her…Uh It. No defiantly Her. Her works just dandy.

I was surprisingly clean and devoid of all dirt by the end of my musings, witch took about a whole 20 minuet debate over the gender, age, where I knew the person, If I knew the person, and the possibility that Al was in to beastry (SP?), witch was brought on by the way he stares at his cat intently while it cleans it's self down there. SHUTTER.

With my body clean, hair washed and pulled into a loose pony tail I was ready to hit the road. Well not literally since I wasn't going out and plus I didn't want to hit anything at the moment but well… You get the DAMN point.

Donning a loose towel on my hips I made my way down stairs and flopped over the back of the couch. My mother made a face and commented on how I should 'at least wear boxers' if I was gonna flip over in just a towel. Dad countered with "It's a guy thing" and I hurriedly agreed before she launched into a lecture about my inner sexual desires that could be experienced with a low payment of 19.95 plus extra for the gear. Nice mom Huh?

Not wanting to expose the world, I crossed my legs and pulled a throw pillow into my lap. Leaning back and reclining I was prepared for a day of sleeping, eating, and a few 100 crunches just to keep toned.

I had just zoned out when my mother politely handed me the phone, mouthing Sloth, and turned and walked away.

(ONE SIDED CALL.. SRRY)

"Hey whats up."

"Yeah that sucks"

"WHO?"

"WRATH got stuck where."

"Oh height's."

"McDonalds.. You have to be kidding me."

"Oh no I'll do it.. But why is he there alone."

"Oh… Wait you have a twin?"

"Oh.. Patient much?"

"Ok.. Sure thing. Purple pants and lime green shirt."

"Gotcha. Oh no, no problem."

"No I really owe you."

"Ok.. Bye."

I jump up and discard everyone's curious glances. I had to get my ass to McDonalds according to Sloth or else Wrath might either die of A: Heart attack. B: other kids. Or C: Her twin might kill him. She was more concered with choice C then any thing else so… Her twin must be mean or not like the kid.

I kept repeating Purple pants, Lime green tee. Purple pants, Lime green tee. I etched it into my memory as I neared Mc D's. It was only like a few minuet walk so I really didn't mind and plus I was really curious about the twin I had never heard of.

Not that me and Sloth are that close I mean we hang out sometimes but that's about it. I stop rambling and prepare my self for what was to come. Sloth described it as HELL!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello people.. Like chapter Two is coming you way. Gahhh….!!! Duck and run for cover.. No but seriously READ IT!!!

CHAPTER TWO

XxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed

I enter the McD's and worm my way through the crowd, trying my best to get to the play area. I hurriedly pass by an old couple making out like a bunch of teens. Giving them an odd glance I almost tripped, but me being the graceful man I was caught myself and went on my way with only a few backward glances.

Making my way into the area I instantly inhale the most putrid smell I have ever smelt. A mixture between sweat, food, grease, puke, piss, and baby powder almost sends me reeling. I really thought they cleaned the place but obviously not since the smell couldn't of generated in just this one day.

I push past the smell and set my mind to do one thing. Search for purple pants. Sloth never mentioned anything other then the pants and a lime green shirt. No gender, no hair color, nothing to identify the person other then a shirt and pants. Hell no name. Some help she was.

I twist and turn, making my way through the crowed play room, trying to avoid the little kids. A few of them rushed past me with what looked like bleeding noses and a few even had black eyes. I instantly think of Wrath and his 'Kicking Issue'. I had learned from many experiences that Wrath was a kicker. He and Al were really good friends and Wrath on many an occasion had showed not only me but also Al what he could do if he were cornered… Or pissed.

I head in the direction the kids were running from and pause. I could hear Wrath crying and yelling in frustration and I closed in. A young teenage girl sat with her legs propped up on the table, waving a fry in the direction of the screaming Wrath. I herd some swearing from the younger teen and sped up.

The girl chuckled and then got a sorta sad look on her face. I could hear light cooing and was instantly confused. The girl, who I found rather hot, was wearing purple skinnys and a lime green tee. Her hair, which was green, hung down to her lower back, almost to her waist. She was looking up ward so I couldn't see her face.

Even though she was really hot, from what I could tell, she was also teasing then cooing. Kinda weird way to calm someone down in my opinion. I make my way to the table and was about to say something when the girl interrupted me.

"Oh, you must be the Shorty Sloth sent." She states with a smirk on her face. I catch my breath at the site of her eyes. Purple. They were a rich purple. Then it hit me. She called me short. "What the hell gives a girl like you the right to call me SHORT!" I yell slamming my hands on the table making her pull her legs in to avoid damage.

The girl sat upright and got in my face. "What the hell are you talking about Shorty. The only girl around here is you, you Fuck-tard. Call me a girl again and I'll make sure your dick is up your ass so fast you'll wont have time to scream in pain cuz all that'll be coming out are moans of pleasure."

I gasp and gape a he- Er I mean him. That was a guy. But he was ho- No. No he is not. She is hot. Not him. "You're a guy?" I gasp out instantly regretting them as they left my mouth.

The teen leaned in really close and had on a very suspicious smirk on his face. I pull back only to have him grip the back of my head and pull me in closer.

"Let me guess. You thinking I was a girl thought I was totally hot and was nearly turned on by the mere sight of me. No?" He states leaning in even closer. I was about to snap back when a whine from above triggered my thoughts.

"Ed, come get me PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!" I pull away and turned to make my way to the entrance ready to crawl in when a whistle distracted me. "Yeah. Go CHIBI! Shake that ass for me." I stop myself from glaring on the shear fact that a blush had covered my whole face.

I ignore the rest of the calls and crawled up to meet Wrath. He was curled in a ball in one of those tine cubicle rooms with steering wheels. I coo him out of cowering and lead him toward the slide.

After many declined deals he agreed to slide down with me on one condition. He could go play with Al when we leave. Not having any other choice, I agreed and slid him into my lap.

When we reached the landing I was annoyed to see the teen standing there with hands on hips looking utterly bored. He reached out and grabbed Wrath by the arm and started to drag him to the door, ignoring the cries of protest.

I raced up and grabbed the teen by the arm. He instantly jerked out of my grasp and whirled around. "Listen I promised Wrath he could come over and play with my bro… So… yeah." I state looking down, trying to ignore the gaze the kid had fixated on me. It was really hard to be persuasive when someone was shooting death glares at you.

"Come on Envy. Please. I came down." The teen or Envy, I guess, snorted and glared. "Why the hell should I let you go anywhere when you pulled that. Huh?" He states looking pissed. Time for Ed to work his magic. Heh.

"Hey.. Listen I know I shouldn't have offered but I did so don't be mad at him. Be mad at me. I take full blame so…" I look up to see the teen chuckling. "Hey genius I'm not mad. I'm tired. I just wanna sleep, so if you can offer me a place to do so he can spend the night for all I care" He states examining his black nail polish.

_Black fingernails lightly trace up and down my sides, making me shiver from the touch._

I push the thought out of my head and glare. He called me short again. "Names Edward Elric not Chibi so stop." I state pushing Wrath ahead of us. He snorts. "Wow. You offered your name. How polite. Names Envy by the way, so if you don't mind can you give us a lift. Our car broke down a few miles back.., Well didn't really break down but kinda like ran outta gas so.. Can you?" He states blushing scratching the back of his head.

I stop and stare at the personality change. Hell he was blushing. "Uh Hello.. Earth to Ellie." I snap out of the daze and glance at him. He had the same smirk as before and was leaning his hips to the right. WTH. BIPOLAR MUCH?.. WAIT ELLIE?!?!?!?!?!?

"What the hell do you mean by Ellie!" I yell causing a few stares. Wrath sighed and walked ahead, already knowing where my house was. Envy surprisingly followed. No questions asked.

He smirks and puts a finger to his lips. "Well seeing as Ed's way too boring and you hate Chibi I have to give you a nick name. I mean I give everyone one so Ellie it is. It's like your last name. Elric. Ellie. See? Makes since. Don't complain I've given much worse." I stare dumbfounded. Was this kid for real?

First I thought he was a girl. Then he got mad, flirted, got mad again, was bored, got all shy, then went to being just plain weird.

I thought I was kinda weird but hell this kid needed riddlen, (SP? The ADHD DRUG), or something of that sorts. By the look on his face I realized he was just messing around for the shear fact of it and walked ahead of him. I'll be damned if I was gonna let some guy ruin my day.

Wrath slowed down and walked beside me. Giving me a sideways glance he sighs and looks up to the sky. "You know, he's really not that bad. He takes some getting used to but still, give him a chance." I stare, taken aback by the comment and roll my eyes. "Why have I just met him if he's Sloth's twin?" I ask glancing back at the teen.

He was walking, well more like swaying behind us. Swinging his hips from side to side I couldn't tell it he was dancing or if he just walked like that. His ass must be-. No bad thoughts.

"Hey.. Ed…" I turn and glance down at the younger teen. He had an annoyed look on his face. "Wha?" "Um you asked a question then you totally spaced out on my brother. Are you alright?" I could hear the concerned tone in his voice and gave him one of my charming smiles. "Yeah I'm fine." I assure. He grins and looks down.

"Now me and Sloth live with our dad. Envy lived with our mom. Our parents didn't really get along for the shear fact they were both arrogant, self absorbed, stubborn people. Dad liked whores. Mom liked crack. They spilt up when I was 5 and dad took me and her and left Envy, lust, and greed with mother." He pauses to look back at his brother.

"Don't tell him I told you this but he got into some trouble at his old school. As you can probably tell he's Bi and well not many people there accepted that fact. He took a lot of shit from people so he started to build a wall. He hid behind it and still does to this day. He really is a shy, fun, not annoying person, but when his wall's up he's like he was to you. Mean, sarcastic, overly flirty. It seems like he's Bipolar but he's not. He slips and he really comes out so watch for it cause he'll instantly cover it up. Now father caught wind of this and decided to bring Envy up here to live with him hoping it'll help cause Lust and Greed started threatening to send him to the ward. I mean don't get me wrong, they really care that's why they're doing it so.. I'm gonna stop rambling now."

I stare at him and was about to comment when he takes off. Looking up I realize we were steps from my house and focus on what he said. That explains the sudden mood swing from kinda pissy to shy to weird.

"Nice lil house you got here." I turn and stare at Envy. He was leaning on his right hip and his left one was pressed firmly against mine. I pull away and start toward the door. I mumble a "thanks" and enter.

He slowly follows behind and surveys the interior of the house. A small shriek and an explosion of laughter comes from up stairs. Wrath had found Al. A hand lands on my shoulder and pulls me back.

I stare wide eyed at Envy who had gotten really close while I had zoned out. "So where you wanna go Ellie. Your room cuz I'm sure you have a nice bed. Or maybe the couch will do if you're not shy." He states smirking. I have a feeling that the blush that had crept up on me was the reason for the smirk. I sputter out something along the lines of "what.. you.. Me.. Bed.. Ellie… Shy.. No.. Oh.. nap… SHIT!"

He smirks at my reaction and juts his hips out. "I'm offended. What kinda guy do you think I am. I mean so what if I suck on the first date but that doesn't mean I fuck as well. Couch it is."

I stare as he practically skips over to our couch and sprawls out on it. Pulling a pillow off of the opposite end he slips it under his head and looks at me. "Wanna join?" He asks smirking holding up his arms. I stutter out a loud "no" and turn to hide my blush. He sighs and tsks at my reaction.

"You know Ellie, I have been told that I am a very good cuddler. I apparently give off massive amounts of body heat." I turn and try to keep the blush from forming. "Listen don't call me that. I'm not a girl so stop calling me one. Got IT!" I practically yell. He chuckles.

"What ever you want Chibi."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello my Pretties… YO HOMMIES!… Um.. Comosta amigo's El Pero Gato aqui mucho umbligo. I don't speak Spanish nor do I write it, So… Translation Please.

No really.. Please translate it. I have no idea what I said.

Ok on with chapter three of Sparkle Baby Shine.!!!!

Also I don't know much about Ed's mom so….. Time To Make Stuff UP!

Also someone told me to maybe separate/skip lines when people are talking. I think I get it and I tried so… Tell me if I did ok……

No promises it will be…..

XxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed

Exiting the kitchen I beeline straight for the couch. Ready to relax I flip over the back, holding onto my newly made sandwich above my head. I land roughly on something hard and apparently moving. "Oww. God. What the Fuck"

SHIT Envy!

I jump off and apologies start pouring from my mouth. He mumbles something about how I "Can't resist his sexy ass" and dozed off again. I flop onto the recliner and pinch the bridge of my nose.

Wrath was staying until like 8:00, three hours from now, and Envy had to stay for the lack of a ride. He didn't seem to mind much. Hell he seemed perfectly content.

One arm under his head while the other hung loosely off the couch. Legs propped up on the rest. He didn't mind at all. He didn't even wake up when Wrath pounced on him earlier.

I sigh and take a bite out of my sandwich. Massaging the bridge of my nose I flip the leg rest out and stare at the ceiling. I had a major headache and just wanted to fall asleep again.

Earlier mom had walked in and woke me from my slumber questioning me why I had went against their rules and brought a girl into the house. She was just as shocked as I had been to realize that she was actually a he.

"EENNVVYY! Get UUUPPP!" I glace to my left to find a whining Wrath shaking Envy's shoulder.

"HEEYYY! I need your phone." The sleeping teen shifted, muttered something about Brownie Mix and curled up into a ball. I snort and roll my eyes.

"HHHEEEYYY, EEEDDD!" I glance at him and swallow.

"Whadda you want?" I ask standing. He smirks and motions for me to come closer. I comply totally not expecting what was to come.

From out of nowhere Al wrapped his hand around my ankles and Wrath threw all his weight on me. As a result I went tumbling backwards and landed on the sleeping teen.

Like a chain reaction Envy jolted up witch resulted me tumbling into his lap and left him with a dazed and confused look. "What the hell." He mumbles looking around.

"Humph. Finally En, I need your phone." Wrath states giving me a hesitant smile. I knew they were planning something from the shear lack of noise but I never knew this is what they had planned.

The teen shrugs and moves my head to the side and reached into his pocket and pulled a sleek silver phone out. Me being to stunned to do anything, laid there staring in wonder at the shiny object. "Thanks."

I hear a snap and a small flash of light catches my attention. "Got it Al. Lets go." I stare as they take up the stairs and laugh hysterically.

"OK then… Um can you like maybe get up?" I glance at the blushing teen and instantly jolt up. I mumble a "sorry" and stare at him. He still looked kinda dazed and the blush made it worse. His glazed eyes flicker to mine and a smirk forms on his lips.

"Like what you see Chibi?" He asks, flipping his hair. I splutter out protests to the name and a few garbled comments that I didn't know the meaning to. He chuckles and stretches. I notice something shiny glinting just out of the bottom of my eye.

I glance down and freeze. "You have a belly button ring?" I ask amazed. He scoffs and "psshhya's" me. I stare at the piercing until he fixes his shirt and glances at the clock. "Shit! What the hell." I follow his gaze and curse too. 6:00. WTF. Two hours left.

I decide to be nice and attempt small talk. "So.. What year are you." He looks at me out of the corner of his eyes and smirks.

"11. You?" I state the same and zone out on the small imprint of the piercing through his shirt. For some reason it was really turning me on and It was just kinda… No It was Freakishly weird for the simple fact he was a guy. A Bi guy at that.

"Uh Hey Chibi.. I asked you a question." I tear my gaze away from his navel and blush. Hoping he wouldn't notice I adverted my eyes and tried to seem aware. I mumble out a "Yeah, sure whatever" and instantly regret it from the smirk that formed on his lips.

"Oh really now. In that case." He starts lifting his shirt and I instantly jump up and scream "No!". He pauses and gives me a puzzled look. "Why not. You just gave me an A ok to take my shirt off." He states giving me a wide eyed puppy dog look.

I sigh and lay back down on the recliner. I was trying to be nice. Really I was but god he was making it difficult.

"Hey Brother. Winry wants to know how long you've been gay." I jump up and practically run up the stairs.

"WHAT!" I yell as I reach the door Al had barricaded him self behind. "What The HELL did you two DO!" I yell banging on the door.

He quickly yells that they sent the picture they had taken to Winry as a joke and were very sorry. I slide down against the door and banged my head against it.

I was screwed. I knew Winry too well to not think she wouldn't do anything with it. Hell half the student body probably has it by now. I pull my knees up and rest my head on them. I was overly pissed. When I became overly pissed I became tired. When I was tired I became, sadly to say, a bitch. When I was bitchy everyone ran and ducked for cover.

I don't recall how long I sat like that but the next thing I knew Envy was prodding me in my side with his foot and holding Wrath by his arm.

I shoot up and mumble an apology and head to the car. They follow silently and get in when I unlocked the doors. Wrath in the back and Envy in the passenger side.

The ride there was a silent one. Not really an awkward silence but more of a stressed, tired silence. I dropped them off and Envy says something about his ass and called me Chibi. I ignore the comment and drive back to my house.

I pull in and lock the doors. Getting out was kinda embarrassing for the shear fact I forgot about my seat belt and almost choked my self. Trust me it was not pretty.

I stumbled sleepily into the house and push past my brother. He muttered a string of apologies, which I ignore and fall onto the couch. My mom walks out of the kitchen and sits down next to my head. She leans over me and smiles. I smile back and let her pull my hair out of its ponytail and brush it with her fingers.

It had been a long day. My plan of relaxation was demolished. I stare up at my mother. Her smooth, round face was beginning to show the tale-tale signs of aging. Small wrinkles dotted her cheeks and crows feet were ever present. Her once bright blue eyes were now tinted with grey and she had a tired look in them.

I always wondered what I would look like at her age. I guess I would look like her since I shared her face. She was always proud of that fact. Me and Al both shared some of dad's small quirks like one of our shoulders is higher then the other and we both shared his ability to get out of any kind of trouble with a smile and a quick excuse. All we shared with our mother was her facial structure.

"So is dad at work?" I question looking around. She smiles softly and begins to braid my hair.

"Isn't he always." I flinch at her disappointed tone. She always got that tone whenever something was bothering her. I instantly regret bringing it up and rapidly change the subject.

"So what did you think of Wraths older brother?" I ask pulling away since she had finished braiding.

She got wide eyed and blushed. "I truly thought he was a she. Did you see that ass? God I hope he wasn't offended." I smile at her comment relieved that she felt the same way.

Tiredly I stand up and stretch. Saying a few goodnights I head up the stairs and into my room. My cell was blinking witch indicated it had unread messages. I ignore it dreading what they were about and flop down on my bed.

Curling up under the covers I close my eyes and drift off into peaceful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hello peoples. Here is chapter 4.

Hope you all enjoy!!!!

Slight lemon.

First one so… Tell me if I'm any good.

Also the plot of the story is kinda not there yet but the fetishes and Envy's problems will appear soon so…… IDK….. Just wait till school starts. That's were the drama happens.

Also this is gonna be a semi long chapter cuz I usually write short ones and I hate reading short chapter stories so…… Tell me if you like this or the shorter ones…

Also I'm gonna try Envy P.O.V… tell me if you like or wanna stick with Ed…..

Also I gave up on what I was trying in chappie three so…..Yea….

Double chappie!!! 3 and 4 posted in one day!!! YAY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I gazed around the dark room trying to figure out where I was. Everything was black and it was hard to make anything out. I take and step and stumble. _

_I fell toward the ground but strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me toward them. The next thing I knew I was lying flat on my back and was looking up at the same person from the other dream. I just knew it was him._

_He leaned down and captured my lips. He nibbled slightly at my bottom lip and deftly inserted his tongue when my lips parted eagerly. _

_His tongue roamed my mouth, coaxing my tongue successfully out to mingle with his. We both moaned when the two hot muscles met._

_He stopped kissing my lips and buried his head in the crook of my neck, moaning when my fingers laced into his hair._

_He darted his tongue out and tasted my skin. He began nibbling on the sensitive area of my neck, occasionally biting down hard and soothing the area over with his tongue. The hold I had on his hair strengthened and I gasped when he bit down harshly on my neck._

_His hand began to slowly trail down to the hem of my shirt and slid his hand up and under the material. Lowering him self on to me he rested his chest on mine._

_I arch as he lets his hand trail over my lower abdomen. The movement had unexpectantly rubbed our clothed erections together._

_Gasping he detached his mouth from my neck, and swiftly bent back down to kiss me deeply. When we broke apart for air he took his shirt off and put his hands down to the bottom of mine and paused; wordlessly asking to rid me of the annoying material. Wanting us to become closer, I nod and lift my arms to make it easier for him to remove the clothing._

_He sat atop of my hips and gazed down at me. I gazed back and struggled to remember the face. His eyes met mine and I gasped. Purple eyes stared at me with a mixture of lust and something unidentified. Envy!_

_Envy brought his head down to my stomach and slowly licked from my navel up to my left nipple, and captured it in his mouth as soon as his lips touched it._

"_E-Envy…" I gasp, threading my fingers back into his hair and arched up again, trying to get more of heat off of his skin. He gritted his teeth and our erections rubbed against each other again. _

_I moaned lightly as they accidentally rubbed together again and moaned his name. His_ _hair fell over his shoulder and tickled my stomach. The sensation made me whimper and-_

"Lets have some fun. This beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco st-"

I shoot up and blindly reach out for my phone, almost falling out of bed in the process. Flipping it up I check the caller ID and prepare for the worse. Knowing whom it was I make my self comfortable and ready myself.

"Yes Winry, how may I help you this might-"

"Edward Elric don't you dare try and change the subject. You know damn well what this is about so start explaining!" She yells I pull away and stare at the phone not sure I was ready for it this early. Sighing I bring it back to my ear and reply.

"Listen I can't change the subject without there being one in place already and the photo was one of bad timing and cruel sophomores. It started with Mc Donald's and ended with that. Wrath pushed me on top of the kid and he was too drowsy to even notice, let alone care so…. Yea."

She screams and hangs up leaving me utterly confused and worried. She was known to use wrenches when mad and she was MAD.

With nothing left to distract me my mind wonders back to my dream about… Envy! What the hell. It made no sense. He was a boy and we were.. Oh God NO! We were totally getting it on. If it wasn't for the phone then we would of… NO!

That wasn't right. I didn't like guys. There had to be an explanation…. Yes there we go. I was supposed to be dreaming about Sloth but my mind took Envy instead because of what happened yesterday. That was it. Perfect. My mind was just a little confused from the entire one-sided flirting.

Then it hit me. I had had the first dream before I even met him so it had to be Sloth. There was no other explanation for the first one other then that.

I slide out of bed and slowly make my way to the bathroom to take a much-needed shower. Stripping I pull the left over bandages from my body and step into the warming water. Sighing I lean against the wall and search for the soap.

Finding it to my left I start lathering my self up and zone out.

Thinking about the dream I drop the soap and wrap my hand around my twitching member. The image of Sloth I had embedded into my mind quickly switched to Envy as the pressure built up.

I gripped tighter whe-. "Brother hurry up! You've been in their for half an HHHOOOUUURRR! I Gots to PEEE!"

My brothers whining tore me out of my zone and I quickly finish and rinse my self off. Lathering shampoo into my hair I let it set for a few seconds then rinse that off too and step out.

Not caring weather or not my hair was dry I wrap a towel around my waist and exit the room, letting Al in. I take the stairs down two at a time and once again flip over the back of the couch and prepare for relaxation day: TAKE 2.

Three hours into my day I had successfully did 235 crunches, took a thirty minuet nap, watched an episode of Flap Jack and just lazed around doing absolutely nothing, which left me even more tired. I gaze up at my ceiling and trace the odd shapes me and Al had drawn as little kids when we moved to this house.

A brisk knock at the front door roused me from my spacing out and I jumped up and made my way towards the door.

Throwing open the door I take a step back in shock of who it was. "Um… hey, Wrath left my cell here the other night so… yea. Any idea of where it is…" I stare shocked at Envy who stared right back at me and looked me up and down.

I glance down at my self and wince at my choice of clothing. The only thing on my body was a tight pair of black boxers and my once tight ponytail had fallen out so my hair was now loose and wavy, falling around my shoulders.

His shocked expression turns to a smirk and he leans forward. "And you thought I looked like a girl." He states poking me in my chest. I hurriedly turn and decide not to reply cause sadly he did have a point.

Grabbing a pair of random pants out of the laundry basket I pull them on and head up the stairs motioning for him to follow. He complies and I head to Al room which was where they would of taken the phone.

I lift my fist to knock a weird noise stops me in my tracks.

"_It's music bitches so fucking dance. You look so hot in your lil tight pants. Swing your hips from side to side. Scene kids fucking suicide. Let me see you sluts all work. Suck a dick bitch, take off your shirt." _

Envy pushes past me and slides a sleek object into my hands. I gaze down at my cell and stare after him. He pushes past my stunned, naked brother and grabs his ringing phone off the desk. Exiting the room he calls out a thanks from over his shoulder and exits the house leaving us both stunned.

I tell Al to get some clothes on and head toward the bathroom ready to take a few pain killers and maybe some sleeping pills.

My phone vibrates and I look down at the caller ID and hesitantly open it, not recognizing SEXY PALM TREE.

_Your brother is HOTT!!!!! Can't wait 2 c u nked. I'll b waiting!_

_LUV Envy! 3_

What the hell! How did he… Oh yea. He must have taken my phone from down stairs. That's why he gave it back to me. I hesitantly type in a _LOL Lke that'd ever happn_ and hit send.

Now completely out of my relaxation zone I attempt to slide down the stair rail. Failing horribly, meaning I fell off half way down, I right my self and proceed to make my self a mini Pizza. My phone buzzed right as I entered the time. Looking down I notice it was Envy again and decide to read.

_Oh trst me It'll happn. I gt my ways. Lol. _

_3 SexyPalmTree aka ME!_

I reply with

_I'd Lke 2 c u try. Lol. Stp with Th SexyPalmTree. It's degrading._

Satisfied with my reply I pull my combo pizza out and plop down onto the couch. Al sat to my right and was apparently still embarrassed by the past incident. "You know, Envy says your hot." He glares at my comment and puffs out his cheeks. Muttering something about 'Privacy' he stomps up to his room and slams his door.

Chuckling I take a bite out of the pizza and glance at my phone. 1 unread message. Well time to read it.

_Oh is Tht a challenge? I luv challenges. Brng it on Chibi! No jk or lol! I'm dead fucking serious! 3_

CRAP! Was he really serious. He was gonna try to get me naked. What the hell is wrong with this kid. He had se- Ooh a new message.

_What the hell did you tell my brother? He's cackling like a maniac in the living room and muttering nonsense about naked chibis? And he's obviously texting yo-_

I stare at the unfinished message. Sloth insisted on typing all the words out so it not only took her longer but it took up a lot more room. The phone vibrates again and I pick it up.

_Sorry about that. Ok now it's obviously you since he's throwing in the word's Edward, Al, and sex toys. So since your names Edward, brothers name Al, and your mom sells sex toys it you._

I stare at the message. Ok so he was cackling in the living room… a lil awkward, and is he really serious about this. Ok wait! How did he know my mom sells sex toys!? I never told him…. Oh God! That perverted sicko!

_VRRRRRRRRBBBBB_

Shit another message!

_ Ok what the hell Ed! He's asking me about your fetishes. Like what the HELL! How am I supposed to know! What did you do, challenge him? Oh god no you Didn't!_

I grimace at the message. I'm screwed. Now not only do I have a crazy maniac trying to get me naked but now I may be screwed cuz of my Fetishes. He can't find out.

_Ok listen Sloth. I did challenge him bt whts th big deal. He'll give up aftr a while… Right? Oh god. Wht did I do!_

I reply and finish off my pizza. Now I could only hope we don't share any classes in school. It started on Monday and well… It was Saturday.

Reclining back into the chair I turn my phone off and decide not to worry much. Sloth was probably exaggerating and Envy would get bored after a while. I just had to sit back and watch it unfold.

MONDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I wake up to the sound of Al screeching from downstairs. Assuming the worse I jump up and fly down the stairs. I stop short and burst out laughing ay the site of Al.

His new white shirt, and light blue jeans were tinted pink, and by the other clothes in his hands they were pink as well.

I shrink under his glare, which was murderous. "What the hell gives you the right to laugh? It was your jacket that did this!" He yelled, throwing my long, red jacket at my face. "All my clothes are ruined you bastard!" Trying to keep my self from laughing I offer to buy him new clothes and insist that he looks absolutely amazing in pink. He pouts and curses me to a long life full of transvestite strippers.

As I walk down the hall, chuckling the whole time, it hits me. Today's Monday! First day of school. "Shit!" I turn around and make my way up the stairs two at a time. Even though I tripped quite a few times, I still made it up in record time.

I run into my room, grab my old towel and race to the bathroom ready to shower. I turn the water on, strip, and step into the warming water. I sigh as the stream hits my back full on. Lathering up my hair I let it set as I get to cleaning.

After successfully lathering, rinsing, and shaving (Yes I shave… I don't really like body hair) I rinse my hair out and wrap my self into a towel.

Thirty minuets later I was dressed in a pair of black skinnys, Transmutation band tee, and red coat with black vans. With my hair braided, bag over my shoulder, and keys in hand I usher Al out and start the car, ready for my first day as a junior.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Envy P.O.V (this is an attempt at Envy so if you like tell me and I'll do more. If not tell and I'll stick with Ed.)………………………………..

Today started out like shit. First off I wake up late so I only had an hour to get ready. (It usually takes me two) Then I had to take a cold shower since Wrath used up all the hot water. Then to top it all off I remembered mine and Ed's challenge… Well more like his joked challenge that I'm so taking seriously. I really am going to try every trick in the book to get him naked. Hell I may even get some sex out of it.

I apply my eyeliner and black eye shadow, which I knew brought out my eyes. Walking to my closet I rummage through till I find the perfect outfit. A pair of bright red Skinnys with straps down the left leg, a light blue tight tee with 'OMG WERE THE CLUB KIDS' written down the front. A pair of white converse, and a studded star belt to top it all off.

I pull back and examine myself in the full-length mirror attached to my door. Satisfied with my look I smirk and make sure my piercing was visible through the tight fabric. I noticed that yesterday Chibi had stared at it for quite a while so he must like. I was so gonna use that to m advantage.

With my now deemed 'Edward catcher' outfit on I pull my hair back into a ponytail. Now I don't do the whole girly, sporty, ponytail. Mine kicks ass. A few strands frame my face while the others kinda flow in the back. The hairs from the front that are pulled back spikes up in a sexy way, and the black and green mix together causing a mesmerizing effect. I was one sexy dude.

I grab my bag and practically skip out of my room to find Wrath. I was so looking forward to making Ellie mine. We had all classes except for one together. (I knew this lil fact cuz of Sloth) Today was gonna be one hell of a day!

.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

AN: So….. how do you like. No more updates till I get 3 reviews…. God….. That is so pathetic.. Review people if you like! Make me feel good…. PLZ I NEEDS ATTENTION!!!!!!

Also tell me which nick name you like better.

Which One!!! I can't decide!..


	5. Chapter 5

AN:

Ok Hello there My pretties!…

So I got a few Pm's on my Envy P.O.V's…. and they seemed to like. But…. Not many reviews on it…. More pm's then reviews…. Weird……. BLAH…..

So here was go with Chappie 5!!!!!

This will be like the last chapter for Envy P.O.V for a while and this ones just to get across what he's thinking and how he feels…and his life..

But I feel so LIKED!!!!!!!

LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!

Also this chapter was supposed to be out like last week but stupid fanfiction wouldn't upload so… ARGHGHGHHGJHGIKBJIGUJKGFLUIKHO:GB:KLGHO:IKHop'fdghbofpkdh…

Also a lil writers block so…. Criticism is welcomed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ed!!!!!

The ride to school was mostly uneventful. Al was silent and well I was... Well to tell the truth I was zoning out on the road. Which was not a good thing to do since the only eventful thing to happen was me almost crashing into a semi. Not good at all.

We arrive at school in one piece. Al was a lil shaken up but it was nothing to worry about. I almost chocked from laughter at his appearance once we were in the light. I guess he did have a reason to be mad at me since his shirt, which I though was tinted pink, was actually a full out flamboyant flamingo pink and so were his jeans. I seriously doubted that my jacket did that much damage since it wasn't even slightly washed out.

A loud screech caught my attention and I turned just in time to see a sleek, black, Mercedes almost total my car then back up in to the spot next to mine. I looked to Al who had the same expression I had on. It was one of fear, not for the car but for the punishment we would receive if it got wrecked, but it was also one of pure awe at the speed and kinda fluidity it had had entering the spot.

I become even more interested in the car when a tall, petite, busty teenage girl steps out. She stretches her arms above her had which made her breasts pop out even more, and swipes the hair out of her face. Sloth!

She reaches inside the car and harshly pulls out a set of keys, much to the drivers protest. An annoyed look crosses her face as she replies to the driver. I call out and wave frantically in her direction. Noticing me she returns the wave and smiles brightly.

Winry always said she smiled like she did cuz she liked me, but I highly doubted that. Sloth was... Well let's just say she got around. She could, can, and possibly will sleep with the whole student body, girls included, by the time she graduates. I think that's her goal.

Even if she did like me I wouldn't go for her. I mean she's hot an all but… Well it wouldn't last. It would just be a fling that'd be over in at most three months. I don't want a series of failed relationships. I want love. Honest to god true love. Something that'll last forever and never fades. I want to tell stories to my children, and grand children about Love at first sight.

God I can't recall how many times Winry has teased me about it. Comparing me to the Disney princesses, and retelling the story of Cinderella with me as her substitute. I mean it is so embarrassing when someone is in front of your whole fifth grade class with her made up story titled 'Ederella". Original right.

"CHIIBBII! I'm Hoorrnnyy!" I snap out of my daze as a pair of arms wrap around my waist and squeeze my ass. I gaze stupidly at the squeezer and then it all clicks. He called me SHORT!

"Who the hell are you calling so short a midget could ride around like a pony!" I yell pushing him off of me. He stumbles back and goes wide-eyed. Envy! A hurt look flashes in his eyes and I instantly regret yelling.

"Hey I-I was just kidding. I didn't mean it so whats with the whole psycho outburst." He states looking down at the ground. Something was different about him. His outfit screamed 'I'm sexy and I know it' but the way he was looking at me from underneath random strands of hair gave him a vulnerable, needy look that made my heart sink knowing I caused it.

I hesitantly reach out to comfort him but am rejected as he pulls away. His attempt at a speedy escape sent him falling backward and landing on his back with a harsh thud. I step forward on an impulse to help but stop short when a small glint of silver catches me eye. I look down to find a small silver and red belly button ring in the shape of cherries connected to his stomach.

My first thought was _God that is so HOTT! _Then a more logical one ran through my head. _Help him you idiot! _I snap out of my daze and reach out a hand to help but am surprised when the spot I was reaching towards was empty.

"You know I'm just trying to be friendly and you go and snap like that. What the hell. See if I ever try to be nice to you ever again! Oh and Squirt, when I call you Chibi I'm using it as a reference to cute. Not short!" He yells turning and stalking off.

I stare after him and gape. What The HELL! This was so wrong. I was so confused by what just happened… He called me cute. Another guy called me cute! What the Hell! He called me cute and… And…. And I'm flattered.

"You know Ed, you're an idiot." I turn to my left to find Sloth glaring at me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Wrath said he told you everything and you still treat him like that. Ed you do realize that if he tries to kill him self again there's no stopping Lust and Greed from sending him to the Psych Ward. That's why my Dad brought him here so he wouldn't have to face the disgrace of having a psychopathic, suicidal, bi son. You know lighten up. He just wants some friends and that's his way, however weird and fucked up it may be, to make them."

The words run through my mind. _Tries to kill him self again._ And _He just wants some friends._ I had no idea. Wrath didn't mention that… Did he? No but…

"Wait Sl-" I start but instantly stop once I turn to find no Sloth. Shit! What was with her disappearing? She does it at all the wrong moments. I sigh and slide my bag up on my shoulder.

I guess I should be a lil more flexible with Envy. I mean after what Sloth said… God I don't wanna be his cause of death! That would suck… God am I really that selfish. That would be terrible for everyone. Not just me! … … ……. I need to stop mind ranting. But then again if I do how will I pass the time in class. But then I will get better grades. But then my logical side will shrivel up into nothingness! No I need to mind rant! It's very entertaining… But distracting… Although I am a genius….

"Hey SHORTY! I'm talking to you!" I jerk and glance around wildly, trying to find the source of the loud noise. Stupid distracting mind rant!

"Yo Ed, behind you!" Turning I almost trip over Russell, who was positioned very close behind me. Very, Very close…

"AAHH! What are you doing back there!" I yell, jumping back a few feet. Russell was known for his random butt squeezing, nut tapping, dry humping, and very seductive… I mean weird growls, which he did onto unsuspecting friends… and the occasional random person.

He smirks and leans onto his hip. "What I can't say hello to one of my best friends?" He asks innocently, putting on his best puppy dogface. I scoff and roll my eyes.

His puppy dogface never quite worked out right. Maybe it was his brooding emo hair, or the overall 'Beware of me! I will bite!' feeling he emitted, but the pouty faces always came out menacing. Very, very, very scary if you didn't know him.

"Yeah right. I know better then that by know. So what do you really want?" I question, poking his shoulder trying to act tough. He smirks and ruffles my hair.

"What!? Ok fine. I saw you talking to that really hot girl a few minuets ago. Who was she?" He asks, leaning in really close. I push him away and start walking towards the building.

"You know Russ, it's really sad that you can't remember what someone looks like when they've been in your class since fifth grade. It's Sloth." I reply, dodging a flying notebook. He chuckles and tsks.

"You know I know who Sloth is. I meant that hot Scene chick with the rocking Ponytail that you shoved to the ground. Whats her name? How do you know her? What does she like? Do I have a chance? Did you do her? Oh my god you did! Edward how co-"

I stop him short by covering his mouth with my hand. "You know you don't have to be so damn loud right?" I snap, letting go of him. I proceed to put in my new combo for my locker and open it up. I give him the 'One minute' sign and throw everything in except for a five-subject notebook.

"Ok," I state turning around, "I tell you. Firstly she is a he. His name is Envy. He's Sloth's twin and I met him at McDonalds. He is hyper, flirty and well weird. And yes you probably do have a chance. And No I did not do him Pervert!"

He stares at me then smirks. "Soooo.. Do you think you can hook a brother up?" I laugh and head towards my first class, English, and leave him behind me with a very confused expression plastered on his face.

-LINE-

English started off pretty normal. We took notes on the syllabus, went over class rules, and got our assigned seats. It was a whole class and only one seat was empty. The one next to mine on the right. I hadn't really been paying attention so I was at a lost on who it was.

Ok back to the point. The class had started off normal. The teacher was talking, kids were goofing off, and I was zoned out looking out the window narrating my life like I always do for some odd reason. HHMMM… Is that weird?….

"Your late Mr. Dante. Do you have an excuse?" I look up just in time to see a blur of color sit in the seat next to mine. "No Mrs. Hiner. I simply got lost." I gaze at the kid for a moment before it clicks. Envy!

She nods and continues on with her lecture on Homework. He wipes his eyes with the back of his hand, and starts to doodle on the back of a piece of paper. I felt really bad about what happened, even though he grabbed my ass first and insisted that he was horny, but I guess I could of handled it differently. I mean he did look really hurt.

I pull out a piece of paper and begin to write a small note.

_Hey, Envy… You ok. I didn't mean to yell. You caught me off guard and well… I'm sorry…. So Friends!?_

I have a small bit of anxiety about the friend's part but I was trying to be nice. I neatly fold the piece of paper and slip it over to him. He stops doodling and opens the note. I watch as he reads the note, sends me a small glare, then promptly tosses the note into the waste basket with surprising accuracy.

-LINE-

Envy... P.O.V…

I felt slightly bad as I tossed the note into the basket but it was what I had to do. He had been a huge dick when I was just playing around and that really did hurt my feelings so he had to pay… And plus this was a good chance to make him work for me. He would have to earn my friendship now, even though I'm already giving him it, but him earning it will be a lot more fun to watch.

He looks down and proceeds to write another note. I scoff and return to my drawing. I scrape the pencil across the surface and fill in the hollow eyes. A small glint is placed in the middle to make them seem that they hold emotion. I had no idea who it was yet, but I knew it would take me a long time finish.

A small piece of paper landed on my desk. I glance at Ed and roll me eyes to make it seem like I didn't care. In all actuality I did care. I was elated to know he would try this hard to get on my good side. That was kinda sweet. Opening the note I read the scribbled writing.

_Ok then Envy, if your gonna be like that What do I have to do to make you happy. I really am sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to yell, even though you called me short, but still… How about you eat lunch with me? Come on… Please!_

I stare at the note in slight shock. He really was trying to make it up to me. Either he really did feel bad, or he was an even bigger dick then I thought he was.

_If you really want to make it up to me then you have to prove that you really are sorry. I can't just go and believe you.. I mean what if this is all a joke to you, then what!? I've been fucked with to much to have trust in you. Earn my trust, Earn my respect, and earn my friendship then we can start somewhere…. And I still remember the challenge. Until the day you earn me….. Sounds weird…. But until that day everything I do will be based on that challenge. Don't be fooled by my amazing acting skills…. And Also… You know how I said that when I called you chibi I meant cute… Not anymore shrimpy. HaHA! Suck IT!_

I crumple the note and toss it at him. It ended up hitting him square in the face, and to tell the truth, I didn't feel bad at all… Ok maybe a lil but that was my old self thinking… I was tough now and well… I didn't give a crap.

He looks up from the note and smiles, giving me a thumbs up. I roll my eyes and put the drawing away. The bell was gonna ring and I was heading off to history. My one class without Ed.

How was I supposed to make him work for me if he wasn't there?

-LINE-

The next two classes passed rather quickly. Ed was trying, for some god-awful reason, to inform me about his whole life. I had no idea if he was trying to start a conversation, was really that self absorbed, or just bragging. He talked, and talked ignoring the glares from the teachers and kept informing me about him.

I hardly had to act like I was mad and didn't want to listen, cause in all honesty he was kinda pissing me off.

I didn't really care that his mom sells sex toys, or that his brother may have a secret sexual relationship with his cat, or the fact that his dad hit on him once while he was high (Though that will come in handy later when I need something to throw in his face). And he never once asked me what I felt about what he said. He just kept talking, and talking, and god damn Talking!

Although to be honest I was slightly flattered for the shear fact he was trying to earn my friendship. I had seriously figured that he would just toss me aside and go on with his life, but no he sat next to me in every class and smiled, talked, and tried to get my attention. It was rather cute.

I turn my attention back to him and sigh. He was still talking.

" And I was so not getting the reason why she had done that. I mean I'm open minded but-" he stops talking when I raise my hand. He was staring at it in stupor and I was finding it quite amusing that I had so much control over him.

"You know I'm sure you were getting to the point of the story but the teacher is giving us the 'Oh hell no! They better not be talking in my classroom' look, so shut the fuck up before we get detentions!" I snap, raising my arms to stretch.

It was a good thing that we had decided to sit in the back cuz of the way his mouth had dropped open and the lustful glaze in his eyes would have been defiantly noticed.

"Y-you have m-more then one?!" He stutters out, pointing to my stomach. I look down and smirk. Not only did I have my belly button pierced I also had two silver balls to the upper left and right of my belly button. He Likey!!

"Yeah, you like?" I ask, tugging on the left ball. (Sounds kinda perverted) He gulps and shakes his head no. Tearing his gaze away from me he stares straight at the board, while I mentally celebrate on figuring out one his turn on's. I was elated. I now had some power over him.

Shrugging I pull my shirt down and place lay my head on a closed fist. I was starting to miss the Chibi's attention. Not only was I now feeling lonely, but also I was bored. I hated being bored!

-line-

The rest of the day passed and I had successfully avoided eating lunch with him, got him to write me three more notes, flashed my piercing at him a few more times, and flirted with his hot, emo looking friend (who came on to me first!). I was proud of my self. At the rate this was going I would not only win the challenge, but also gain my self a friend.

Sloth had stared at me the whole ride home. It was quite unnerving and I was having a hard time focusing on the road. "Ok fine! I give up! What the hell do you want from me!" I yell, speeding up to pass a shitty old car. She sighs and rolls her eyes.

"You seem… Stressed. Is it over what happened this morning with Edward?" she questions warily. I was getting sick of my family treating me like I was a fragile piece of glass. It was seriously pissing me off.

"No this isn't about this morning. I set him straight and were moving along, so stop worrying about me. OK!" I snap, switching lanes. She sighed and placed his hand daintily on my knee. "I'm sorry… It's just that… well… I don't want you to… You know… And then Lust and…" She trails off and stares out the window.

I sigh and continue towards the house. "Why do you have to keep bringing that up? Huh? It's over. I made a mistake, I delt with the consequences, and I'm on those God Damn Happy Pills! Why can't anyone seem to drop it!" I yell, pulling into the driveway.

She splutters out a string of attempted apologies, while I make my way from the car. I knew I had hurt her but no one seems to get over the fact that I'm stable. No bad thoughts, no relapses, no nothing, but they can't seem to believe me.

Back at my moms Lust and Greed always talked about me in the living room thinking I couldn't here them from my room. Thankfully vents were a good way to here conversations from other rooms.

All they talked about was how I was trying to act normal, or how I never let any one in. You know why I don't let anyone in? Every time I let someone in they screw me over. I let Lust in on why I wasn't happy with my old school, so she took it upon her self to 'fix' the problem, which only made it worse. I let my best friend Roy in on how I was bi, and he shouted it to the whole God Damn world and never talked to me again. I always seem to be screwed on everything I do, and they wonder why I tried to take my life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN- Hello people! Like the story??? I feel loved!!!!!!!

SO, So loved!!!!!

R&R My pretties!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Hello their people of the world! How are you on this mighty fine day?**_

School has started and well… IDK… I hope I can continue with the chapters on an almost weekly basis but…. SCHOOL IS HARD!!!!!…. SO, so HARD!!!!! Damn difficult classes!!! I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS UPDATE! IT"S SO LATE!

_**Also I'm trying to edit better, and make the chapters longer…. Also decrease the use of commas I use…. And make sure I use commas correctly… ARGGGHHH According to Microsoft Word I have very bad grammar. Very bad. **_

_**Goal for this chapter: 3,000 words…. Next one will be LONGER!!!!!!!**_

_**Also a little writer's block has emerged so… DEAL WITH IT!!!!.. No but seriously I've blocked so chapter might suck…… SRRY**_

_**Oh and some readers skipped chappie three… Very weird… More hits on chapt 4 then 3… Makes no sense…. ... HMMMMMM... Very strange…**_

_**Oh and since people seemed to like the use of both P.O.V's in each chapter I guess I'll bring that back but… I don't want it to go overboard… like… Idk… but if the added Envy P.O.V's become too much let me know!!!!!!**_

-LINE-

Ed!!!!!!

"Russell, come on! We need to find Al!" I yell over my shoulder to the lagging teen. I hear a mumbled reply and the quickening of footsteps.

"Hey Ed, you do know that Al is only a year younger then you, and that he's most likely at your car already. He's not as stupid as you think."

I send a death glare in his direction and turn the corner. I stop dead in my tracks and try my best to contain my squeak of surprise from the scene that was playing out in front of me.

There only a few feet away from me stood Al and Wrath completely sucking face. Wrath was pinned to the lockers by Al, who currently had his hands down the front of the others pants. One of Wraths hands was tangled in Al's hair while the other was slipped under his shirt. Wrath lets out a small moan as Al proceeds to leave a trail of hickys down his neck.

I felt like a pervert for watching but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the scene.

"Hey Ed, why did you st- OH MY GOD Al! You have a girl friend!?"

I turn and give Russell a 'What the Hell' look. A small squeal from behind me gains my attention.

"Um.. Hey brother! Um… Er.. Well EnvyforgottopickupWrathsowewerejustdiscussingthepossibilityofyougivinghimaride… (Envy forgot to pick up Wrath so we were just discussing the possibility of you giving him a ride) Right Wrath?" Al states, turning to give Wrath a hopeful expression.

"What the hell do you mean a 'girl friend'? I'm a boy Dammit! If anything he's got a boyfriend! Right Al?" He yells, turning to return the hopeful expression.

The hallway lapses into an awkward silence and for some God-awful reason all eyes were trained on me. I shuffle my feet and glare at the floor. I was in shock. Never in a million years would I of thought that Wrath and Al were doing things together. Not just normal things, but nasty things that only teenagers thought of. Although he was a teen… But still he's my younger brother. He shouldn't be doing that!

"I.. Er.. Um…Sure! I'll give him a ride Al." I stutter out, turning my back to them and drag Russell along with me.

"Did you know that Al was… gay?" He questions me with a wide-eyed expression. Man even he was in shock. That was not good. Russell was the most open minded thing in the world and he was surprised by Al's… Gaydom… No that's not a word… Gayness. There we go.

I shake my head no in response and turn to him. "You know what scares me the most? I was more comfortable with him having a relationship with his cat then with Wrath. That really concerns me. What do you think?" I ask, poking him in the side.

He shrugs and slides his hands into his pocket. "I just can't believe he's gay."

"You guys know were right behind you and can here every word that you're saying!"

Me and Russell freeze up and slowly turn to find Al and Wrath glaring daggers at us… Well mostly me.

"Ed did you really think I was getting it on with my Cat!" Al yells, while Wrath joined in.

"Yeah Ed! Why were you ok with him doing his cat but not when it's me he's doing it with?!"

"Wrath what the hell! You didn't need to tell him that!"

"Al! Were together! He does have the right to know! He's your brother!"

"Yeah well does Envy know?"

"NO!.. SHIT! I'm not telling him!"

"Well then I am!"

Me and Russell watch as they argue back and forth. It was quite amusing to see them throw insults, and past experiences back at each other. Even though I didn't need to know about there sex life. (Who knew Al could have one)

We reach the car and I let Al and Wrath sit in the back together while Russell takes the passenger side. They were still bickering but it had died down to who would or wouldn't tell Envy.

Al had declared that he was gonna rush in and tell Envy exactly what was going on between the two, while Wrath had declared that he would deny everything and claim that Al took advantage of him. He was quite a sadistic kid.

I was fine with whatever they decided because that would still result in me seeing Envy.

I drop Russell off and head in the direction of Wraths house. I was nervous to see Envy after what had happened. I had possibly tried too hard and scared him off. I don't know why I was trying so hard but I wanted him to feel liked. I felt terrible for earlier and well after what Sloth had said… God I was going to get his friend ship and make sure he was all right.

I was gonna do everything in my power to make up for it. Why? I don't know but I feel guilty. I fell like I owe him something. I mean he is obviously interested in me so why not give him a chance. (As a friend)

We pull up to a large white house that looked like it was from the 1700's. It was Victorian styled and was in surprisingly good shape. A few other cars were parked in the driveway along with a motorcycle. They were defiantly rich.

We were about to exit the car when a loud bang sounds from in front of us.

"Shit! Sloth no I can't! I gotta go get Wrath! I totally forgot to pick him up at the front."

We watch as Envy makes his way to his car a proceeds to pull his keys out. Al and Wrath both throw open their doors at the same time and scramble out. Al being the closest to Envy makes it to him first and blurts out the most unreasonable thing to say to your secret lovers older brother.

"Me and Wrath have been having sex secretly for about a year now in my room!" He yells, causing everybody to freeze.

"What?" He questions, shoving the keys back into his pocket. Al gulps and starts to repeat himself.

"Me and Wrath have been having sex-"

"No. I heard that but… What? Why the hell are you telling me? I don't give a shit if he's sleeping with you, but if you ever hurt him I will castrate you." He states turning to a shocked Wrath.

"You sure picked a weird one. Be careful though, Edward said he's already involved with his cat. Be wary of hairballs."

Envy turns to me, but I'm to busy thinking about what Al had said to care. '_Having sex secretly for about a year now in my room'._ That was just to much. No wonder Wrath liked being over my house so much. And those bruises Al had claimed were from Wrath kicks were probably from them… Oh God! I can't believe Al and Wrath have been… EWWWWW. GROSS!

_Snap. Snap. _"Yo Edward. Edward! Ellie! Edo! CHIBI!"

"HUH?" I snap out of my daze and stare at Envy. He looked kinda concerned and flustered.

"Thank you for bring Wrath home. I totally forgot to pick him up at the front building and… Yeah… Did you know about them… You know… Doing the nasty?" he asks, thrusting his hips forward to emphasize his meaning.

I shake my head no and step back, trying to avoid an awkward moment. "It's no problem. I had nothing better to do (Lie! I was gonna hang out with Russell). I've forgotten Al a few times. (Lie! I've never forgotten to pick Al up) It happens. (Lie! It only happens to irresponsible people). Don't worry about it. (Lie! Cause of this trip were gonna run out of gas on the way home)."

Damn I lie a lot! He smiles and motions towards the door. "You might as well come in since they've probably went to have secret sex in Wrath's room." He states casually with a smirk on his face. I roll my eyes and gratefully enter the house.

I have never been inside the house. Sloth had me bring her home once but had me drop her off at the front gate, so I never got to even see the house. But now that I'm in it I was in shock.

The opening hallway was a Dark Red with white marble floors. It stretched on and different rooms connected off of it. We passed by about three large rooms till we hit a black spiral staircase, which lead up to the next three floor and down to the lower one.

I followed Envy down the stairs and into a darker hallway. We made our way down the hallway till we reached the door at the end.

"Now Edward are you prepared to see the Glorious Room of Wonders? Aka my room?" he asks, pausing to add suspense. I shrug and he throws open the door.

Pushing me inside he flipped on the switch and flopped down on a bed. "So… You like?" He asks smirking at me.

I was in shock. The walls, and ceiling were a Darkish Blue, almost Black in color and they were covered in those stick on, glow in the dark stars. The stars covered almost every inch, except for the places that were covered in posters, post-it notes, and random items like a stuffed dog, a band tee, handcuffs, ropes, and this weird leather mask thingy with a whip next to it.

The carpet contrasted with everything else since it was a pure bright white, which almost blinded anyone who gazed at it. It was weird but it somehow kinda worked. I smile at Envy and complement him on his room. He smirks and shrugs.

"I tried to make it as close to my personality as possible. I think I did great." He states, giving me a bored expression. "Well you can leave now if you want and explore the house. I just wanted you to be able to find me if anything happened."

I shake my head no and sit on a Blood Red Lazy-Boy in the corner of his room. "I don't wanna explore so I'm just gonna sit here if that's alright with you?" I state, looking around the room. He sighs and lies back on his bed.

"Why the hell are you being so nice to me? I mean I insult you, sexually harass you, annoy you, and… Do other irritating stuff to you and then you go from 'leave me the hell alone' to 'oh please! Please be my friend!' I mean what the hell?"

I stare at him and try to come up with an answer. I truthfully didn't know myself. I knew it had to do something with the whole suicide thing, but he was right. I am like begging for his friendship. I wouldn't do it with anyone else. No matter what the reason.

"Your interesting. I'm intrigued by you." I reply out of nowhere. We both freeze and stare at one another. I was truly shocked by what I had just said, and apparently so was he. I advert my eyes from his and stare at the floor.

I guess some of what I said was true. He does intrigue me. With his mood swings and personality. He was so hard to read. And his past was interesting. I mean ruff time at school, about to be sent to the crazy house, and a past suicide attempt was pretty abnormal. I wanted to know how he worked.

"So you're saying that I'm just a person of interest. What if I become uninteresting then what? Huh? Will you just drop me and move on with your life?" He snaps, sending a glare in my direction.

I hurriedly shake my head no and smile at him. "No I'm just saying that you're an interesting person and I kinda want to get to know you more." I smoothly reply trying to get him to calm down. He sighs and flops back onto his bed.

"Whatever Edward."

-LINE-

Envy P.O.V

I slowly sit up and stare at Edward with a curious gaze. He seemed to be thinking very hard about something and it was kinda cute. His bottom lip was stuck out in a pout and his brows were furrowed. He let his leg bounce up and down and he seemed to be lost in thought.

I took this time to stand up and change my shirt. It had become dirty from my attempt to make a slushy, then the failure, known as the slushy, went all over me when I suddenly remembered that I had forgot to pick Wrath up.

I knew my piercing held some kind of power over him, but I wasn't interested in seducing him with my stomach at the moment. I strip my self of my shirt and rummage around on the floor for a semi clean one.

"Hey Envy, why do you like me so much?"

I turn and stare at Ed in a stupor. So that was what he was thinking so hard about. That was so cute, but also a little weird.

"Um well I don't really like you anymore, (LIE! I like him a lot) but I used to think you were very cute, and you looked interesting. You're easily flustered and well, I like that in people since I like to push their buttons." I state, shrugging my shoulders.

I look down at him to notice that he wasn't paying attention to a thing I said. He was too busy staring at my stomach. His eyes were glazed over and his mouth hung open slightly. I was amazed by how dazed he became when he saw my piercing. It was unnatural.

He attempts to avert his eyes and stares at my wall. "Um Thanks for the explanation." He stutters out, glancing back at my stomach. I scoff and pull my shirt on.

"So if you like piercings so much, why don't you get one of your own. I mean you stare at mine in wonderment, so you obviously have a thing for them?" I ask, trying to create small talk. I hated the awkward silence that had arisen and would do almost anything to get rid of it.

He blushes and looks down at the floor. I was a little confused by the way he was acting. I mean I studied him at lunch and he was a totally different person around his friends. He was confident, arrogant, talkative, not shy, and out spoken. It was the complete opposite of how he was now.

"Uh… If I ever got one my mom would probably kill me. She is totally ok with self-expression, but thinks mutilating the body is something only an attention-seeking whore would ever think about doing. Al got his ears pierced and she flipped. It was actually kinda funny to watch but… Yeah." He states.

I smirk and flop down onto my bed. "So you think I'm an 'attention-seeking whore'? I ask, flicking a stray piece of lent at him. He bats it away and roll's his eye's.

"No, but you seem devastated that I implied it." He replies, eying me from under his bangs. I wave him off and roll over onto my back.

"Eh, I've been called worse."

He smiles and flips the leg rest out. Relaxing he lets out a sigh of content, and sends me a sheepish glance.

"Do you know how weird it is to think about Al and Wrath doing it now. I mean they're our little brothers, and they might me having sex right now! That is so wrong."

I smirk and prop my head up on my fist. "You do know how wrong it is for you to think about that." I reply, staring at him lazily.

I was becoming more and more comfortable around him since he was loosening up. He had the same posture, attitude, and overall look that he had when he was at lunch.

"You know what Envy, you're reall-"

"EWWWW! GET YOUR PANTS ON! THAT'S SO GROSS!"

Me and Edward both jolt up and make our way up the stairs, giving each other curious/disturbed glances the whole way. We reach the top of the landing and I instantly start laughing.

Wrath was struggling to pull his pants up, while Al was blushing furiously, trying to hide his excited little friend. Ed was gaping and glaring at the same time, and Sloth… Well lets just say that she was pissed beyond belief.

-LINE-

AN: READ THIS!!!!!!

I am so, so, so sorry about this chapter. I wrote this mostly in one day, and decided to post it cuz nothing was coming to me.

I promise I will go back and Edit this chapter to make it flow better, and the next update will be sooner!!!!!!!

I need ideas so suggestions are greatly needed… AND WANTED!!!!!!!!!!!!….

Once again so sorry about the update and plz bare with me!!!!

I WANT 3 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE!!!!

ALSO I may put this on hiatus for a while so I can think about where this is going…..xkjvnjkdsdljshggljkhsdfjkghjkhdgujrghejrghkhrijhguifhrgjehkhukhrgukerghe

GRRRRRR!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Ok… Hello there. This is a rewrite of Chappie 6!

I'm gonna edit it better, add more, and possibly change up the writing style.

Also events may change, but basic plot stays the same.

TELL ME WHICH ONE YOU LIKE BETTER!

-Rewrite of chappie six! –

Trudging down the halls I scold myself for not realizing that I had needed to find Al sooner. Me and Russ had been hanging out in the media center after school, and the thought of driving Al home had never once crossed my mind.

"Russell, Come on! We need to find Al before he does something stupid like calling the police, Or worse!" I yell over my shoulder to the lagging team. I hear a mumbled reply, or complaint, and the quickening of footsteps.

Joining me he lets out a dramatic sigh, and pokes me in the shoulder.

"Hey Edo, you do know that Al is only a year younger then you, and has probably made his way to your car to wait for you. He's not as stupid as you think." He states, pointing out the window.

I shrug and roll my eyes.

"You don't know Al like I do. He won't just wait for me, he'll call in a search party and th-" I stop mid sentence and stare at the unfolding scene before me.

There only a few feet away from me stood Al and Wrath totally having, what looked like dry sex. Wrath was pinned against the lockers by Al, who was currently shoving his hands down the others pants. Wraths right hand was tangled in Al's hair while the other was slipped up in under his shirt. Letting out a few moans, Wrath grabs a hold of Al's head and shoves it into the crook of his neck practically begging for hickys.

It was like a porno, but with my little brother, and Wrath. I felt so dirty watching the scene, but couldn't force myself to look away.

Hearing Russell approaching I try to force myself to move, but my body wasn't moving.

"Hey Edo, why did you st- OH MY GOD Al! You have a girlfriend!" He yells out, shoving me to the side to get a better view.

I deadpan, and just stare bewildered at his stupidity. Al on the other hand was brushing invisible dust off of him and trying to compose himself.

"Um… Hey brother! Um… Er… Well EnvyforgottopickupWrathsowewerejustdiscussingthepossibilityofyougivinghimaride… (Envy forgot to pick up Wrath so we were just discussing the possibility of you giving him a ride)." He quickly yells out, looking at Wrath.

"What the hell do you mean by 'GIRL FRIEND'? For the last time, I'm a boy Dammit! If anything he's got a boyfriend! I do have a penis you know!" He yells, Turing to Al.

The hallway lapses into one of those awkward silences no one knows how to break. For some God-awful reason every pair of eyes were trained on me, and it made me feel like I was the one caught doing something naughty.

I shuffle my feet and glare at the innocent floor. I was in pure shock. Never have I ever thought about Al and Wrath hooking up! Hell I've never thought Al was even gay! Every thing I now knew about sex was running through my head, and for some reason images of Al and Wrath doing naughty things kept popping up in my head. For god sakes, he's my younger brother and I shouldn't be thinking about thoses things, and neither should he!

Glancing between the two of them, I look to Russell and turn my back to them. "I…Er… Sure I'll give him a ride." I state, dragging Russell down the hall.

He looks at me then up at the sky. "Did you know Al was… you know? Gay?" He asked, with a wide-eyed expression. You know things are bad when the most open-minded person in the world (Russell) was in shock.

I shake my head no in response and open the doors to the outside world. "You know what scares me the most? I was more comfortable with Al having a sexual relationship with his cat then with Wrath. That right there really concerns me. What do you think?" I ask, poking him in the side.

He shrugs in response and slips his hands into his pockets. "I honestly thought he was asexual like you, but now that he's gay… You never know."

"You two do know that were right behind you, and you're not exactly whispering!"

Me and Russ both freeze up and slowly turn to find Al and Wrath glaring daggers at us… Well mostly me.

"Ed did you really, honest to god, think I was getting it on with my cat!" Al yells, while Wrath joined in.

"Yeah Ed! What the hell is wrong with you when your more accepting with your own brother getting it on with a cat, rather then me! You know I'm much better at sex then any old cat is!"

"Wrath what the hell! He didn't need to know about that!"

"Al were together! He is your brother and has the right to know!"

"Yeah well… Does Envy know!

"NO! SHIT, like I'd ever tell him!"

"Well then I am!"

Me and Russell watch as the two of them argue back and forth. It was actually quite amusing to see them throw random insults and embarrassing incidents back at each other. Even though I had no interest in their sex life. (Who knew Al could have one!)

Reaching the car I let Al and Wrath sit in the back together, while Russell takes his place in the passenger seat and I in the drivers. They were still bickering, but it had died down to who would or wouldn't tell Envy.

Al had decided to declare that he was gonna rush in and tell Envy about everything they had done, while Wrath declared that he would pull the rape card, and or blame it all on me. (…) He was quite a weird, sadistic child.

I was fine with what ever route they choose to pick, cause either way I was gonna get to see Envy.

I drop Russell off at his house and head towards Envy's home. I was actually really nervous about seeing him. He was so hard to read, and I had a bad feeling that I had maybe of scared him off. I truthfully had no clue as to the reason I was trying so hard. It was just one of those feelings that kinda take over and stuff. I kinda felt obligated to after I had been such a dick, even though he deserved it. I didn't want him to go and… You know. Kill himself over me.

For some reason I felt terribly guilty. This was like the first real dose of guilt I've ever got, and it was hitting me hard. He was trying to be nice in his own way, and I basically chop off his dick and throw it to the rats. Ok maybe not the best way to put it, but you get the point. He was interested in me so why not give him a chance. (As a friend.)

We pull up to a large white house hat looked like it was from the 1700's. It was modeled in a Victorian sort of way, and was actually in good shape. A few cars and a motorcycle were scattered around the driveway and grass. You could just tell that they were rich.

Right as I unlock the doors to let them out a loud bang sounds from in front of us.\

"Shit Sloth! No I can't! I gotta go pick up Wrath! I totally forgot to pick him up at the front"

We all watch as Envy makes his way down the steps and to his car where he pulls his keys out. Al and Wrath both throw open their doors at the same time, and make a mad dash for their target. Al being the closest makes it to him first and blurts out the most unreasonable thing to say to your secret lovers older brother.

"Me and Wrath have been having sex secretly for about a year now in my room!" He yells, causing everybody to freeze.

Envy gives him an odd look and tilts his head to the side.

"What?" He questions, shoving his keys back into his pocket. Al gulps and starts repeating him self when Envy raises a hand and places it over his mouth.

"No. I heard that but… What? Why the hell are you telling me? I don't give a shit if he's sleeping with you, but if you ever hurt him I will castrate you." He states turning to a shocked Wrath.

"You sure picked a weird one. Be careful though, Edward said he's already involved with his cat. Be wary of hairballs."

Envy turns to me, but I'm too preoccupied with what Al had just said. '_Having sex secretly for about a year now in my room!' _That was just too much for me to process in just a few seconds. No wonder why Wrath liked being over my house so damn much. And those bruises weren't from kicks they were from… OH GOD! I can't believe Al and Wrath have bee… EWWWWWW! GROSS!

_Snap. Snap. _"Yo Edward. Edward! Ellie! Edo! CHIBI!

"HUH?" I snap out of my daze and come face to face with a semi annoyed, semi flustered Envy.

"Thank you for bring Wrath home. I totally forgot to pick him up at the front building and… Yeah… Did you know about them… You know… Doing the nasty?" he asks, thrusting his hips forward to emphasize his meaning.

I quickly shake my head no and take a step back, trying to avoid an awkward moment.

"It's no problem! I really had nothing better to do. (LIE! I was gonna hang out with Russell). "I've actually forgotten Al quite a few times. (LIE! I've never forgotten to pick Al up) It happens. (LIE! It only happens to irresponsible people) don't worry about it. (Lie! Cause of this trip were gonna run out of gas on the way home)."

You know I just realized just how much I lie. He smiles and motions towards the door. "You might as well come in. I think the went upstairs to have secret sex in wraths room." He states with a completely serious face. I roll my eyes and gracefully enter the house.

The opening hallway was a dark red with white marble flooring. It stretched on for quite a few feet and various rooms connected to it. We passed by about three large rooms till we hit a black spiral staircase that went up for a few more levels, and down some.

I follow Envy down the stairs and end up in an even darker hallway. I follow him down the hall till we reach the door at the end.

"Now Edward my dear, are you prepared to see the Glorious Room of Wonders? Aka my room?" he asks, pausing to add suspense. I shrug and he throws open the door.

Pushing me inside he flipped on the switch and flopped down on a bed. "So… You like?" He asks smirking at me.

I was in utter shock. The walls, and ceiling were a Darkish Blue, almost Black in color and they were covered in those stick on, glow in the dark stars. The stars covered almost every inch, except for the places that were covered in posters, post-it notes, and random items like a stuffed dog, a band tee, handcuffs, ropes, and this weird leather mask thingy with a whip next to it.

The carpet, being a pure bright white, contrasted with the room in a beautiful way. It was weird, but yet it somehow worked together. I smile at him and complement him on his room decorating skills. Shrugging he smirks and waves his hand nonchalantly.

"I tried to make it as close to my personality as possible. I think I did great." He states, giving me a bored expression. "Well you can leave now if you want and explore the house. I just wanted you to be able to find me if anything happened."

Quickly I shake my head no, and sit myself in a blood red lazy-boy in the corner of his room.

"I don't wanna explore so I'm just gonna sit here if that's alright with you?" I state, looking around the room. He lets out a dramatic sigh and flops back onto his bed.

"Why the hell are you being so nice to me? I mean I insult you, sexually harass you, annoy you, and… Do other irritating stuff to you and then you go from 'leave me the hell alone' to 'oh please! Please be my friend!' I mean what the hell?"

I stare at him and try my best to create an answer. I honestly had no idea what compelled me to be so nice. I knew it had something to do with guilt, and the whole suicide thing, but he was right. He had a right to be suspicious; I mean I would be if it were he doing this.

Without meaning to I hear words come out of my mouth and don't really realize what I had just said till it was too late.

"Your interesting, and I'm intrigued by you."

We both freeze up and stare at one another. Apparently I wasn't the only on shocked by what I had just said. Quickly I advert my eyes away from his and focus them on the floor.

I guess some of what I had said was true. He does intrigue me with his mood swings and personality. He was just so damn hard to read, and the whole past thing was really interesting. I kinda wanted to fix him, or well to put it in better terms. I wanted to take him apart piece by piece and see how he worked. I wanted to understand Envy, and try to help him.

"So you're saying that I'm just a person of interest. What if I become uninteresting then what? Huh? Will you just drop me and move on with your life?" He snaps, sending a glare in my direction.

I could see a hurt look in his eye so I hurriedly shake my head no and smile at him.

"I'm just saying that your an interesting person and I kinda/sorta want to get to know you better, and make up for the crappy attitude." I smoothly reply trying to get him to calm down.

"Whatever Edward."

-LINE0

Envy's p.o.v

Slowly I sit up and stare at him with a curious gaze. He seemed to be thinking very hard about something and the look he was making was absolutely adorable. His bottom lip was stuck out in a semi pout, and his golden brows were furrowed in frustration. His right leg was bouncing up and down and it was getting really distracting.

I took this time to get up and change my shirt. I had attempted to make a slushy, then the failure, known as my slushy, went all over me when I suddenly remembered that I had forgotten to pick Wrath up and completely spazzed out.

I knew that for whatever reason my piercing held some sort of power over him, and as tempting as it was I wasn't in the mood to seduce him with my stomach at the moment. I strip myself of my shirt and rummage around on the floor for a semi-clean one.

"Hey Envy, why do you like me so much?"

I turn to stare at chibi in a stupor. It was flattering, yet also creepy that was what he was thinking about so hard.

I shrug and scratch at the back of my head.

"Well I kinda don't like you that much any more (LIE! I like him a lot) but I used to think that you were actually very cute, and your easily flustered. I like that quality in people since I usually like to annoy them." I state.

Looking down I noticed that he wasn't paying the least bit of attention to me; he was too busy staring at my stomach in a stupor. His eyes were glazed over, and his mouth hung open slightly. I was amazed by how dazed he became when he set eyes on my piercing. It was unnatural.

He attempts to avert his eyes and lets them settle on my wall. "Uh… Thanks." He stutters out, glancing back at my stomach. I scoff and pull my shirt on.

"So… Edo, if you like piercings so much, why don't' you just get one of your own. I mean you stare at mine in wonderment, so you obviously have a thing for then?" I ask, attempting yo creat small talk.

He blushes and looks down at the floor. I was a little confused by the way he was acting. I mean I studied him at lunch and he was a totally different person around his friends. He was confident, arrogant, and talkative, not shy, and out spoken. It was the complete opposite of how he was now.

"Uh… If I ever got one my mom would probably kill me. She is totally ok with self-expression, but thinks mutilating the body is something only an attention-seeking whore would ever think about doing. Al got his ears pierced and she flipped. It was actually kinda funny to watch but… Yeah." He states.

Smirking I flop back down onto my bed and rest my head on a closed fist. "So you think I'm an attention seeking whore?" I ask, flicking a stray piece of lint at him. He bats it away with ease and rolls his eyes.

"No I don't, but you seem oh so offended that I even implied it." He replies, eyeing me from under his bangs. I wave him off and roll over onto my back.

"Eh, I've been called worse."

Leaning back into the chair he flips out the leg rest and sends me a sheepish glance.

"Do you know how weird, and creepy it is to think about Al and Wrath doing it now. I mean they're our little brothers, and they could be having sex right now above us! That's so WRONG!"

I smirk and tilt my head to the side. "You do know how wrong that is for you to think about?" I ask, actually feeling comfortable with him. The conversation was just flowing, and neither of us seemed to mind in the least.

He leans back and smile at me.

"You know what Envy, you're reall-"

"EWWWWWW! GET YOUR PANTS ON! THAT'S SO GROSS!"

Chibi and me both jolt up, and make our way upstairs giving each other curious/disturbed glances the whole way. We reach the top of the landing and I instantly begin cracking up.

Wrath was trying his best to pull up his pants, and Al was blushing furiously trying to hide his excitement.

I look over to chibi who had a look of shock, horror, and anger on his face. Then I look to Sloth and lets just say that she was pissed beyond belief.

Trying to compose myself, I take a deep breath then instantly burst out with another round of laughter.

I wasn't too sure how Sloth would react, seeing as I've only known her for a few days, but by the look on her face she either wanted to cry, or kill someone.

I look to my right as Ed suddenly lunges for Al, and drags him out the door without even a backwards glance. Sloth on the other hand, was glaring furiously at Wrath who was smirking.

I shake my head and make my way back to my room not wanting to get in the middle of something.

Sighing I fix the lazy-boy, Ed had left the leg rest out, and fall back into a huge beanbag chair covered in blankets.

Edward was getting a little more fun to deal with. He no longer had a stick up his ass, and was actually loosening up around me. I gave him a little break today, but I was as determined as ever to get him to earn me.

I knew it was happening again, and I couldn't stop it. I was getting too attached too fast and I had a bad feeling. I was falling, truly falling, for a kid I hardly knew. Last time this happened it got blown way out of proportion, thrown in my face, and then it left me horribly depressed. I just hope Edward would handle things better when the time comes.

AN: HELLO THERE! I hated my first chappie 6, so here you go. Tell me which one you like better, and give me some suggestions on what Ed and Envy should do together to bond.

I hate this ending, but I wanted to end it and there's a little of Envy's past…Sorta…Kinda…IDK!

I'd like to thank all of you people who review and motivate me, even if my updates are inconsistent.

LOVE YOU ALL!

Also the whole piercing thing reminds me of another fanfic Stupid cupid, but I've had that fetish in some of the things I write for my friends, so I did not take there idea.

Oh and if you haven't read that fic then READ IT! ITS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AMAZING!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

An: Oh the writers bock!

I'm sooooooo sorry for the prolonged update.

I've been dabbling in a new anime, Tsubasa, and fell in love.

I feel like I abandoned FMA, but then I went and watched FMA brotherhood some more and fell back in love!

This chapter may be a little weird, and all facts may not add up to past facts. I'm trying, but it's been a while since I wrote a chapter for this so… SRRY!

Ok I previously said that history was the one class they didn't have together, and to fill in the gaps were all going to pretend that Envy got switched into Ed's class due to unknown circumstances.

Not much Sexy Edvy, but there is gonna be… IDK!

This chapter is gonna come out how it comes out and your gonna love it, and if you don't then I'll cry and do something really stupid, blame it all on you, then pump out another chapter and possibly repeat the process. JK. Not really, but you get the point.

Hope you like it! :) XD XP

-Line-

-Envy-

Edward was giving me the weirdest look. It was like he was curious, in pain, and high all at the same time, and his golden eyes never left me. It wasn't like I was staring back, cause I wasn't I was doodling on my paper ignoring the teacher, but I would glance up at him a few times and it looked like he had never moved. Head on fist, knees bent to the right, braid over right shoulder, bangs swept to the left, and golden eyes staring intently at my face.

Ok so maybe I was staring a little bit, but with a face as cute as his who wouldn't. I turn my attention back to my doodle. It was a miniature T-Rex eating someone who looks precariously like Ed. I laugh at my own doodle, and the staring teen jumps and turns his attention to the board. Guess I woke him out of his Envy induced stupor.

Snorting I pass the doodle over to him, and mouth out Rawr. He rolls his eyes, and flips it over to draw his own little thing.

It had been a week since the Al/Wrath incident and although things had been awkward for a little while, it wore off when our history teacher paired us up for a semester long project about the civil war. How cliché right? Wrong. It was probably the most unromantic thing I've ever done. I mean were talking about death, blood, slavery, and other gross stuff. Hell we came across a picture of a black man being raped, and beat. That put an end to our semi light mood that day. I honestly didn't even know they had cameras back them.

Looking back over to him I smirked at the diligence he was putting into his doodle. He had been working really hard for me, and even though I was flattered, I was still a selfish person and constantly made him work harder. I convinced him to ditch his friend Russell, and made him buy me ice cream and then proceeded to drop it, and beg him to buy me another one. Heh I'm a bitch.

I jump slightly when a piece of paper lands back onto my desk. Looking don I blush and stare at the picture in a stupor. It was a very crude drawing of what I think was him doing very naughty things to me.

I begin to look up, but am pushed back, rather roughly, onto a soft fluffy area. Looking around me I notice that I'm not really in a classroom, but am back in my own bedroom on my very own bed.

Violet meets gold in a very uncertain stare when Edward straddles my hips and pushes me back onto the bed again. I shift and try to make sense of what was going on. I was in my bedroom, on my bed with Ed on top of me, when I had just been in a classroom.

Realization takes hold of me when I grasp the concept that it was a dream. I should have realized it sooner when I had noticed Edward wearing a skirt in homeroom., but it was just so sexy I probably lost my self in it.

Smirking I thread my fingers in Edwards hair and pull him down harshly. Our lips meet in a passionate kiss, and out tongues begin a fight for dominance. His hands wander down my suddenly bare torso and draw tiny circles around my belly button. I gasp and bite harshly at his lip.

Grunting, he pins my arms above my head and drops his head into the crook of my neck. Sucking harshly I let out a small moan, and grind my hips into his. He leans up and opens his mouth as if to say something, but music begins to play as if he was my very own I-pod.

"Maria believe me I like it loud! Come on and sing with me! Maria believe me I like it loud! Come-"

I jolt up and stare around my room in a frenzy. Edward was nowhere to be seen, and the clock read 9:37. I swear and curse the person calling me cause whoever it was just woke me up from a very beautiful dream on a Saturday morning.

Snatching the ringing phone off of the bedside table, I flip it open and ignore the name reading across the screen.

"WHAT!" I yell into the phone, sliding off my bed. There was a slight pause and an intake of breath.

"_Hey Envy its Edward, I'm wondering if you'd wanna hang out and work on that project. I know it's not due till the end of the semester, but I'm bored and thought we could-" _

Grunting I cut him off and sigh dramatically. I was all up for hanging out with him, I mean it's a hell of a lot better then hanging out with Wrath, but I couldn't just jump at him every chance I got. That was not how this game was going to go.

"Well I don't know. It's Saturday and Wraths been wanting to hang out so-"

"_Bring Wrath, he can hang out with Al, and we can do stuff."_

I smirk at his choice of words. Stuff. Yeah we would do stuff. I roll my eyes and make various thinking sounds and sigh deeply.

"Well I guess if you're up taking your chances with the two of them after that incident then I guess I can't argue."

He yays like a five year old, and hangs up leaving me hanging. Rolling my eyes I bang on the ceiling and yell up to Wrath that were going to Al's He squeals and bangs back to let me know he heard.

I make my way over to the closet and dig through, looking for an undeniably sexy outfit. I pull out a pair of pink leopard print skinnys, and a black/neon Abandon all Ships Band tee. It was one of my older tees, so it tended to rise up and expose my piercings, which for once in my life be a good thing.

Throwing on my black flats I grab my bag and bang on the ceiling to signal to Wrath that I was ready. He bangs back and I make my way up the stairs and out the door.

-Edward-

Just to clarify I didn't hang up on Envy. Al had jumped me and pushed me down onto the couch, and I accidentally flipped the phone shut. He was squealing about how he and Wrath were going to be good little boys, and ice cream. I swear there is something wrong with him. Really wrong.

I roll my eyes and shove him off of me. I had to get ready. I mean I was in a pair of boxers, and my hair was really dirty. It wasn't like I was trying to impress him, but I had learned the hard way that he absolutely hated dirt, and pain. And when you mix the two together and lets say, accidentally push him into a rocky mud pit he not only screamed, he almost cried and wouldn't talk to me for almost a day.

I take a shower, brush my teeth, and pull my hair into a loose pony/clip thingy. My mom had convinced me to use those things cause she was going on a trip to England and had argued that my ponytails would take up less room then her bulky clips. When she left she took all of my hair bands, and left me pink and green clips. She's such a loving mom.

I throw a towel around my waist and make my way into my semi messy room to get dressed. I ended up in a pair of sweats that were a little too big and hung off my hips, and a semi tight Chowder shirt with the bunny/raccoon thingy covering the whole front. It was a gift from Winry, and it was cute so leave me alone.

I throw some clothes into a hamper, and pick up the trash and throw it into my mini trash bin. Now my room looked semi clean, and I deemed it fit for Envy to enter.

Now that him and me had actually begun to talk I really liked him. He was like Russell, Ling, Winry, and Al all in one person. He had traits that reminded me off all of them. Russell and Ling's humor combined, Al's unexpected weirdness, and Winry's ability to convince me to do anything. Then he had his own little quirks like he tended to squeak whenever he sneezed, and he could just zone out and be lost for a while, but he could always answer your questions, and repeat for the most part what you had just said.

He was pretty awesome, and his temper was quite fun to mess with.

I make my way down stairs and flip over the couch to sit and wait. Al sat next to me, and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Is it wrong for me and Wrath to like each other?" He asked out of nowhere. I pull back and shoot him a concerned look. A frown was placed on his face and his knees were pulled up to his chest. Sighing I wrap my arms around him and run my fingers through his hair.

"Al you and Wrath like eachother. There's nothing wrong with that, and if anyone tells you that there is then I give you permission to kick their asses." I state, smiling at him. It was rare for him to open up to me, and I wanted him to know that there was nothing wrong. He nodded and looked at me for a second.

"Have you ever liked a boy?" He asked, pulling away from me. I choke on my own spit and turn my head away. "Well?" He persisted, poking me in the stomach. Sighing I roll my eyes and look at the wall.

"Well not exactly, but last year at Winry's birthday party me and Russ kinda got a little drunk and made out on her couch. Thankfully everyone was too drunk to remember, but we remembered and it's still a little awkward to drink around eachother." I reply, blushing red. He smiles and pats me on the head.

"You and Russell would make beautiful babies together."

I deadpan and am about to say something when a knock is heard at the door, and Al jumps up and yells for them to come in. The door bursts open, and Wrath tackles him to the floor. I avert my eyes and look for Envy. He slides in and closes the door behind him, sticking his butt out dramatically. I roll my eyes and sit back on the couch.

Envy jumps over the edge and sits his hot pink leopard print butt into my lap. Wrapping his arms around my neck he buries his head into my chest, and squeals.

"Oh Edward it was horrible. Wrath was talking about dirty stuff he and Al had done. I'm scared for life!" He screamed, fake sobbing into my chest. I scoff and push him off of me. He huffs, and rolls his eyes.

"Wow thanks for the support." He states, poking me in the chest. I roll my eyes, and pull his shirt down till it covered his taunting piercing. I've gotten somewhat used to it, but it's still there and I do still lose my self in its beautiful gleam. He smirks and yawns.

"Oh thanks for waking me up this morning. I was having the most amazing dream. You wanna hear about it?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. I shake my head no, and pull on a strand of his hair. It was somehow green and black swirled together, and despite its somewhat rough appearance it was quite smooth.

"It's natural."

I look up at him and give him a skeptical look. "This is natural?" I ask, holding up the strand to prove my point. He shrugs and nods his head.

"Yeah. It's weird and swirled, but it's all natural. I promise. Want me to prove it?" He asks, beginning to unbutton his pants. I blush and slap his hand away.

"DON'T! I believe you!" I scream out, looking away. He laughs and pulls on one of my spikes of hair that the clip created.

"I like your hair like this. It's cute."

Blushing I pull away, and grab the laptop off of the table and put it into my lap.

"Ok I've already started on the 12 page essay, but it's not much. It's just the introduction, and only half a page long. I think that if we get started now we could get half of it done by lunch." I state, trying to make things unawkward. He nods and pulls the computer into his lap.

-12:00-

Envy shut the laptop off and put it on charge. We were about halfway done, and the battery was dead. He yawned and stretched. I cringe when his back cracks like 12 times in a row. It was like every vertebra in his spine was shifting. He smiles back at me and makes his way into the kitchen.

I let him go and glance at the stairs. Al and Wrath had been gone for quite some time, and my mind was beginning to drift and think off all the stuff they could be doing right now. I shutter and follow Envy into the kitchen. He was currently shifting through all the stuff in my fridge, and laid out some ham, cheese and pepperoni.

Closing the fridge he pushed past me and grabs two pieces of bread and places them into the toaster, cranks up the power, and slides them down. I jump up on top of a counter, and grab myself a few pieces of bread and place some of the meat on to them. He scrunches up his nose and make a gagging sound.

"How can you eat bread like that? It's flat, has a weird texture and tastes bad." He asks, retrieving his now burnt toast from the toaster. Layering meat and cheese over and over again he eventually closes up the packages, and throws them into the fridge. I shrug in response and take a bite out of it. He snorts and takes a bite out of his.

We sit there in silence for a few minuets while we both eat our food. The only sounds were those of Envy taking bites out of his crunchy sandwich. I pull my face away when he shoves the half eaten thing in my face.

"Try it." He states, moving closer to me. I give him a skeptical look, and lean forward to take a bite. He stands there patiently, and lets me take a bite out of his concoction. I hum in pleasure, and take another small bite out of it. It was pretty damn good. I offer him a bite of mine, but he pulls away and shakes his head no. I shrug and continue on with mine.

"Take a look at me. I look into your eyes. Take a look you'll see I'm looking right through you."

Be both jump at the music, even though it was soft and low. Envy reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his phone, and flips it open.

"Whatcha want Greed?" He asked, twirling a strand of hair around his finger.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I'm sure."

"No, I'm not lying."

"Yes I'm taking it." He shoots me a glance and sticks out his tongue. I roll my eyes and return the gesture.

"No, I'm over a… Friends house."

I smile at his words and mentally jump and cheer.

"Yes Greed I heave friends."

"Eww! No… well maybe."

"Ha! That sounds just like my dream. Stalker."

"The kid."

"No he doesn't."

"Whatever. I don't want to keep you from your pimping so I'm going to let you go. Bye-Bye!"

Hanging up he smirks at me and exits the kitchen. I follow behind him and poke him in the side.

"So who was it?" I ask, sitting on the couch. He follows suit and puts his feet in my lap.

"Older brother Greed. The name suits him really well." He states, leaning back exposing his stomach. I stare at the piercing. It still had those two silver balls, but the middle dangling piercing was now a skull and cross bones.

"Just how many different rings do you have for that?" I ask, poking the skull He shrugs and fiddles with it.

"I got this one, the cherries, a panda, a penguin, a gun, a… um.. you know, and a chain." He states, counting them off on his fingers. "I eventually want one for every month, then possibly one for every week. I'm going to collect them and eventually get my tongue and or lips pierced." He states, looking at me from under his bangs. Wait! When did he get bangs!

"Hey, when did you get bangs?" I ask, reaching over to pull on the jagged pieces of hair. He smiles and pushes my hand away.

"About time you noticed. I got pissed at my hair, and decided to cut it. I think I did a hell of a job. Does Chibi like?" He teases, pulling on my bangs. I scoff, and push his legs out of my lap.

"They look nice."

He gasps and shakes his head excitably. "Did Chibi just complement me?!" He screamed, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. I push him away and roll my eyes.

"Shut up."

-AN- Hello there. How was it? I did this in like a day and it's rushed so its not gonna be perfect, but I'm gonna try to write more of this story.

Envy's ring tone for Edward is 'Maria I like it loud' By 'Abandon all ships'. It's an amazing song and I adore it.

His tone for Greed is 'Shut you down' By "This Romantic Tragedy"

I have no idea where this is going, And I tried to do the whole plot triangle for this, but I have no idea what to do so… I fail at life.

Plz R&R to get me motivated, and I'm going to try to get back on track with this.

There will be eventually some good Edvy moments, but for now its just stuff that'll lead up to the stuff….


End file.
